Battle Ram
(from the Hulk Equipment) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 20 |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Automatic Weapon|currency = Paid}} Brt1.png|Battle Ram In Menu. BR2.png|Battle Ram Equipped View. BR3.png|Battle Ram Equipped View. BR1.jpg|Battle Ram Equipped. BR4.jpg|Battle Ram's Bullet Explosion. (No Splash Damage) BRfixed.jpg|Battle Ram Fixed! The Battle Ram was introduced during the 3.0.0 Update. It comes with the Hulk Equipment for or if bought separately. It has 20 rounds in the clip and deals almost the same Damage per hit as the Revolver. Strategy For briefing, this weapon shoots 20 shots in around 9 seconds. The projectiles were explosive (now no longer an explosive), so it has small blast radius. At first, people could dodge these projectiles' explosion simply by moving. However, it was fixed that the bullets are now unmissable (and a somewhat "auto-aim" nature, but at a slightly lowered RoF. For this weapon, you can use either the Run And Gun technique or the Camping technique. Run and Gun, you will run across the map and shoot everything that can be killed (players or bots, of course). It will require 3 shots for average person. It doesn't matter how far is your enemy as it will hit them as hard as the normal shots. Against other weapons at short distance, strafe and back off while shooting. It is best to circle around your target. Camping, pick your spot and start shooting! Even at long range, it can dominate the most heavy armored players and the most agile ones. Especially of course, a target who is camping and does not move at all. Both strategies have a good outcome but it depends on your gameplay style. Maybe mix both strategy. Just in case, who knows? Are you worthy for this deadly and merciless weapon? Guide Not getting enough kills with this weapon? This guide might help you. Think this weapon is a pain? This guide will make it a little easier to kill the Battle Rams Weapon Analysis 'Advantages' * Good Damage. * Infinite Range. * Very good Accuracy. * Not bad Agility. * Short-decent reloading time (can be buffed by 10% with Lucky Vest). * No Damage drop off, the damage remains the same at all ranges. 'Disadvantages' * Slow RoF (Rate of fire). * Pricey for most (most expensive weapon in the game!). * Small clip for an automatic weapon. * Damage does not increase when closer to enemy. * It took 4 shots to kill enemies using Cadet Vest. Trivia * Previously, the bullets were extremely fast, able to make it throughout the map in less than a quarter of a second. Although, they exploded right before impact. Later in the minor update, they explode upon impact, but at a quite slower speed. * Now, the blast radius is smaller and the RoF is decreased, but the projectiles now are as fast as normal bullets and no longer missable. The damage remains the same. You can't auto kill yourself. * Its kills similar to Revolver but has better auto aim, faster fire rate, unlimited range, no damage drop off and higher magazine capacity. * When the Battle Ram first came out it was bugged and took some minor Updates to make it work properly. * As of the patch that came out on June 6 2015. The Battle Ram's bullets now follow the player (like normal bullets would) and it no longer has splash damage. The blast radius animation means nothing other than a fancy look. * '''Battle Ram '''was made available with the Battle Hulk armor, and could be bought with or without the armor. *It is considered the most overpowered weapon by many players, taking the previous weapon's place that was once the most overpowered; the MIB Noisy Cricket. * The Damage of this weapon, unlike others, does not decrease the farther you get from someone, but also does not increase the closer you get. * It is one of the most versatile weapons, able to be used on any map easily. * It is the third automatic weapon has unlimited range. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons